More Barney's Great Adventure (battybarney2014's version)
More Barney's Great Adventure is a 2004 film based on the children's television series Barney & Friends. The film was written by Cheryl Ammeter and Stephen White directed by Dwin Towell, produced by HiT Entertainment and Good Egg Productions, and released by PolyGram Filmed Entertainment on September 6, 2004 in the United States and Canada at the height of Barney's popularity. Plot On a road trip to their Jackson Grandparents' farm, Laura and her friend Marcella are content playing with a stuffed Barney doll, while Nick believes Barney's "kids stuff." At the farm house, Nick takes Barney from the girls and hides him in the shower, where he comes to life. Barney tries to convince Nick that it was his imagination that made him real, but fails to do so. Instead he points out that real dinosaurs don't laugh or talk or laugh- there aren't any real dinosaurs anymore! Nick plays a trick for Barney to disappear, because he doesn't believe in him. For revenge, Barney reappears because he believes in Nick. Wishing to do something no one's done before, an egg shoots down from the sky into the barn. The next day, Barney, Stacy and Laura went to have fun on the farm and Nick steps in cow poop all over his new shoes. They find the egg in the barn and the first ring lit up. While going to ask Abby and Cody's grandparents about the egg, Barney heard Baby Fig and went up to check on him. Nick finds Barney in the baby's room and they take the egg to Mrs. Goldfinch, the local bird lady. They learn it's a dream maker and they have to return the egg before all five of its colored rings light up. Nick loses the egg by knocking it out a passage way and it lands on a bird seed truck. The chase is on! From a parade with a marching band and a visit to Chez Snobbe, a fancy restaurant, to a circus, the kids and Barney are on a persuit for the egg. When a juggler sends it flying, the kids lose all hope of finding it, but Barney tells them to not give up. After learning it ended up on a balloon, the group imagines (with the help of the audience) flying on an airplane made out of a log. Barney's friend, the Collector, has the egg as a ballast (to keep the balloon steady), but after some convincing, he drops it and Abby catches it just in time. Back on the farm, the egg hatches in the barn, revealing a koala-like creature, named Twinken. He shows David's dream (to be a jockey and win a horse race) to everyone. Nick apologizes to Barney for being mean to him and admits he thinks he's cool. Barney accepts his apology and tells Cody he thinks he's cool too and the two share a hug. Twinken then shows Barney's dream : "a special time, a special place and sharing it with the people he loves," which leads Barney and the rest of the cast to sing "I Love You." Baby Bop gets sleepy, which prompts BJ to decide that they're ready to go home. The film ends with Barney turning back into a doll with Twinken sitting right next to him, as the two of them wink. Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Pop-Pop (Jim Ponds) *Mee-Ma (Cathy Msingi Jones) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Perry (Sean Sandras) *Farmer Dooley (Dave Tanner) *Baby Fig (David Larouche / Edouard Larouche) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Twinken (Voice: James LeBrecht) *Mr. Millet (Rock Jutras) *Dad (Lee Burns) *Mom (Dale Evans) *The Collector (Steffen Foster) *The Juggler (Michael Davis) *Zelda the Zookeeper (Nancy Drotning *Stanley Stillz (David Lebel) *Policeman (John Dunn-Hill)Officer Thompson (Noreen Davis*Parade Stilt Walkers (Andre St-Jean & Paul Vachon) *Sousaphone Player (Barry Taras) *Woman with Hat (Sheena Larkin) *The Waiter (Matt Holland) *Maitre D' (Alain Gendreau) *Waiters (Martin Boisvert, Alain Gaithier, Danielle Lecourtois, Jaques Moisan, and Kathleen Renaud) *Chez Snobbe Delivery Man (Normand Carriere) *Monkeys/Teddy Bears/Circus Clowns (Jean Filion & Francoise Herbert) *Trapeze (Ruby Rowat) *Acrobatic Biycle (Luc Tremblay) *Chineese Pole (Mathieu Roy) *Contertionist (Jinny Jacinto) *Trampolinist/Teeter Board Pusher (Dave Level) *Teeter Board Flyer (Alain Gauthier) *Maurice the Magician (Alberto Ramirez, Jr) *The Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) *Monty the Mountie (Gaitley Mathews) *Paloma (Irene Cortez) *Pop Wheely (Grant James) *Teeter Board Pusher (Andre St-Jean) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Teeter Board Spotter (Roch Jutras) *Female Wire Walker (Molly Saudek) *Marching Band Musicians Songs #Barney - The Song (sung by Sandy Duncan) #Imagine #Let Me Call You Sweetheart #Twinkle Time #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #If You're Happy and You Know It #Who's Inside It? #If All the Raindrops #We're Gonna Find a Way #I Love You Credits #You Can Do Anything #Rainbows Follow the Rain #Barney - The Song (reprise) Sequel A sequel titled, Barney's Great Adventure: The Nightmares Before Christmas was released on May 17, 2011 (the same day as I Can Do It!). Production Word of a Barney film first arose in March 9, 1991 when Debbie Ries, sales director for the Lyons Group said plans for a movie was in the works. In 1992, it was later announced by creator Sheryl Leach at the The National Press Club in Washington, D.C. that a movie was coming. Later in 1996, a Barney Magazine states that Barney would star in his first ever film entitled Barney: The Movie. It would originally be distributed worldwide by Geffen Pictures through Warner Bros and produced by Karen Barnes. According to Halim Jabbour, it had a release date for May 1999. Lyons had disagreements over marketing, leading the latter to bring the film (with help from now former producer Geffen) to Polygram. On December 26th 2000, Barney himself announced his film at a news conference at the Beverly Hills Hotel. Later in 2001, teaser trailers for the film Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie arose on VHS cassettes with some Barney Home Videos. To Sheryl Leach, it was a joy of filming as she stated "It was a joy to do the film because it took me back to the early days in Barney's development. Just like the beginning days of Barney, this movie takes him to places children have never experienced with him before. The film was a great opportunity to open new story lines and environments so that children can travel to new places with their friend, Barney," Leach says. "The film goes to some incredible places that we hope will appeal not only to children but to adults as well." Leach adds that the film allowed them to "take the familiar Barney and put him outdoors and in other very different settings from his traditional environments." The film was shot on locations outside Montreal, Canada, including the renowned Ste. AnnedeBellevue's Morgan Arboretum, a popular wildlife sanctuary. The veteran film crew was initially a bit skeptical of the large purple star. Music and Soundtrack Main Article: More Barney's Great Adventure: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (battybarney2014's version) The soundtrack from More Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie includes a star-studded cast. The film features an original title song by Tony Award-winning Broadway composer Jerry Herman (Hello Dolly!, Mame) and performed by Bernadette Peters. Peabo Bryson, Sheena Easton, Jeffrey Osborne, Valerie Carter, Linda Ronstadt, Roberta Flack, George Hearn, Jennifer Rush, Take 6, Johnny Van Zant, Jennifer Warnes and the young Latina sensation, Gina, also perform numbers. Main Article: Barney%27s_Great_Adventure_Sing_Along More Barney's Great Adventure Sing-Along More Barney's Great Adventure Sing Along''' is an audio cassette.It was the second entry in the Barney's Sing Along series of cassettes. It was released on February 7, 2006. It's an album to the movie, "Barney's Great Adventure". Release Critical Reception The film received overwhelmingly negative reviews from film critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film currently has a "Rotten" score of 26%, based on 23 reviews with only 6 fresh reviews, and a rating of a 4.2 out of 10. It was nominated for two awards at the 19th Golden Raspberry Awards: '''"Worst New Star" (Barney) and '"Worst Original Song" '(Barney - The Song) , but lost to An Alan Smithee Film: Burn Hollywood Burn, though the former award was tied with Ringmaster. Box office In its limited release weekend, the film grossed $6,306,865 and ranked #11. A week later, in wide release, it grossed $1,382,373 and ranked #17. By the end of its run, the film grossed $16,320,938 in the domestic box office, almost returning its $17 million budget. Home Media It was released on VHS and DVD on May 12, 2005. Gallery Trivia *In honor of the film, a television special titled More Barney's First Adventures was aired February 2006 on PBS Kids. It was soon released as a bonus feature on the DVD to More Barney's Great Adventure. *The film's premiere was held at Rosemont Theatre, the same stage where Barney preformed 12 sold-out concerts SIX years before. *This is the first time that "I Love You" was sung for three verses (The 1st and last verses are the same). *"If You're Happy and You Know It" is much more grander and longer on the soundtrack than in the movie. *Baby Bop and BJ have very minor roles in the film (almost like cameo appearances). *The only way to get the original widescreen / theatrical print on video is on the laser disc version. *Although the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation mostly captioned all Barney installments since 1991, this film is one exception, as it is closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. *Three of the movie's TV spots sample the song, Born to Be Wild by Steppenwolf. However, the song never appeared in the movie itself. *The VHS releases Barney's Adventure Bus, Barney's Good Day, Good Night, and Barney in Outer Space have trailers for the film. *Based on the film, two books were released. One titled Barney's Great Adventure and Barney's Great Adventure: The Chase is On!. Also based on the film was a board game released titled Barney's Great Adventure - The Movie - Follow The Egg Game. *To promote the film, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ performed "Imagine" on November 27, 1997 in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Script Changes *Originally the egg was going to hatch a giant bird, who misses its mother. *Baby Bop and BJ were expected to make a lot more screen time, appearing in the farmhouse attic, but those scenes were soon scraped, as Gomer claimed the scenes to be "unaffordable." *Miss Goldfinch was originally planned to be a comedic character, as apposed to the more subdued character of the final film. *The circus scenes and the "Collector" character were not in the original drafts. In addition, rather than using a log, Barney and friends would have built a plane out of cardboard boxes Full Video References #↑ BONKERS FOR BARNEY! #↑ http://variety.com/1997/voices/columns/polygram-grabs-barney-1117434423/ #↑ Barney Movie Production Notes #↑ Template:Rotten-tomatoes #↑ http://www.boxofficemojo.com/weekend/chart/?yr=1998&wknd=14&p=.htm #↑ http://www.boxofficemojo.com/weekend/chart/?yr=1998&wknd=15&p=.htm #↑ Template:Mojo title #↑ Interview with Stephen White